Two Loves One Self
by Ember Sage
Summary: In this paticular one-shot you can expect musings on what true love really is, and a dash of fluff added to the mix. I sincerely hope you enjoy. AxJ forever.


**Another story, a late Christmas present. :D I hope you enjoy it, it's a little different than I usually write, I am currently experimenting with different "styles" for the benefit for my current novel. So please, review when you are finished and tell me what you think, and if you want compare it to my previous writings. I'm sorry I've been so sluggish in updating everything lately, so please forgive me. I am still planning on working on the stories I am currently unfinished with, including To Be Whole Again (one part left in Alice's perspective) and my Rose/Emmett one-shots, among others. I need advice though, on what projects to work on next, so please vote on the poll currently posted on my profile or feel free to send me a PM or leave a review. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the show.... :D**

**-Ember Sage**

**P.S. If you would enjoy listening to a song while reading, I recommend The Quest by Bryn Christopher, lovely song, fits quite nicely with the rhythm of this story... tell me if you think so if curiosity gets the better of you and you decide to listen... :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I credit her for the creation of such lovely and at times such realistic characters....**

The door opens, and there are two inside, side by side. You watch their exchange with curiosity….

*****************

He held her, close to him. Her cold breath tickled his granite cheek, but he didn't move.

She lay against his chest, her eyes closed, listening to his quiet breathing.

But no heartbeat.

*********************

Sometimes, their relationship was such a mystery, even they themselves did not understand. But other times, such as this moment, they felt like every other young couple out there.

Vibrant, animated, and passionately in love.

This kind of love never faded for them. For humans, interests change, circumstances change, people themselves change. But vampires, the supernatural, they remain unchanging. There are only three things that can tear two vampiristic mates apart.

One: Greed.

Greed for power, greed for blood, for more love. Whatever way you perceive this greed, it is undeniably a great threat to the relationship of two mates. For any vampires, but especially nomads, greed is a common thing, a common feeling. It's almost an accompaniment to the thirst and venom. Vampires are never completely satiated, either in the topic of blood or love. Always wanting more, this greed can tear anything in the world apart. Including you and me.

Two: Thirst.

Thirst for blood, thirst for blood. As said before, never completely satiating to a vampiristic being. Even the largest amount of tantalizing, compelling human blood could not satiate a vampire completely. Neither could the most beautiful, risqué, attractive mate satiate their thirst for love. Because when vampires mate, it is almost never for love. It is simply for conveinance. Who has the access to the biggest blood supply, the largest coven, the most power. Politics, really, to this kind of supernatural. This lack of love, the mating for convenience, this is what barely holds the mates together. They are easily torn apart.

Third: Death.

Now, I am not speaking of the first death of the beings the supernatural once were, but the beings they have become. The life they have taken that can only be ended by physically ripping them apart limb from limb and throwing the pieces in the ambers of fire, spreading the ashes far and wide. Death is typically avoided by such creatures, as it is such a painful matter, and such a conclusional ending. But others, others some of you may be familiar with, wish to end their second existences. But that's another story for another day.

This particular couple had survived all three of the deadly "separators". They had overcome the mountains of obstacles placed in their unknowing paths, and had climbed the peaks and sailed into the rest of eternity, together, as one.

They had survived greed. Because, though the emotion was still buried deep inside each of their very beings, it was repressed by the simple satisfaction gained by being with each other.

Such a simple thing that is, but, as many of us do not understand it, it was dismissed as simply numbing for the pain and greed even we humans feel at times. We should never doubt though, the love another has for us. It might just heal us more than we think.

And so, they survived greed by being there for each other, always. They healed each other and laughed with each other and loved each other and promised to be together for always.

They had survived thirst. Though the male of the couple had a sinister past of this aching thirst, when he had met the woman, the thirst was satiated by the love that he felt from her every day. Every single day of the rest of his existence.

Sure, there were slips now and again. It was a rocky path, a difficult one, but they had walked down the path of these hardships, hand in hand, still loving each other. And, they had reached a point where the sharp stones and mistakes beneath them were simply second nature. Not even requiring a second thought. Their love was always first and foremost.

And lastly, they had survived the angel of death itself.

No vampiristic being really had the slightest hint of what would happen to them when their second life ended. Was there a second degree of heaven or hell for them? Would they be judged on the actions and circumstances of their first lives, or their second?

Though they were close to invincible, they both knew they were not. They knew that nothing was ever set in stone, and even the woman, a near clair voyant herself, admitted to that fact.

They had both, at many occasions, come close to losing the other. And though they had shown enough strength at these occasions, both were never quite the same after these encounters. Maybe it was the mystery that frightened them, of not knowing what was next in the cards for their futures, or maybe it was the simple thought of being without the other for a period of time, no matter how long. For, if one perished, surely, the other would not be able to survive.

They truly were two halves of the whole. Yin and yang. Peanut butter and jelly. Whatever two pieces of a puzzle you would enjoy analogizing with. Maybe it was this oneness that had allowed them to survive together throughout all of these years. Maybe it was their love. But whatever your reasoning, they still were, together for always.

So, in conclusion, vampiristic love and affections can change as much as human love can change. Both kinds of love are one of the same.

********************

"Jasper?" the female tilted her small head covered in inky black hair up to look her mate in the eyes.

"Yes, Alice?" the male responded, his voice filled with obvious curiosity.

"Will you love me forever, Jasper?" Alice asked her tall, honey-blonde mate.

"Always," he responded confidently, "forever and always."

She smiled at him, and the beauty of the two loves together was almost blinding to the naked eye.

And so, the door closes on the two, and you retreat, contemplating true love and its lasting effects on ourselves. Hoping, that someday, you too might be able to find a love that special.

**I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a review, constructive critisism is welcome, but flaming is not. Thanks for reading though, and continue to enjoy your holidays everyone. :D**


End file.
